Sailor Moon: Storm Warning
by Tennyo Dalucia
Summary: Set post Sailor Stars, all the senshi but Hotaru are out of school, ChibiUsa has gone back to the future, mysterious things are happening. Sailor Moon and her friends are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha


This is a re-write of a fic I've been working on for years. When I started it my writing skills were not as developed as they are now, so I thought I'd re-write it into something I really can approve of. Rated M for the future plans for Violence and Sexual Situations, tho' you're not going to be seeing them for a long time. And here we go:

**Sailor Moon: Storm Warning**

PROLOGUE

The King of Terra paced.

He did not want to face what lay unrolled on the desk behind him, a half-empty flagon of wine at one end of the ancient scroll and an empty plate at the other. Crumbs from a loaf of bread dusted the open scroll and lingered in the unkempt scruff on his chin. He'd been in this room for several days thus far and still had yet to see any meaning in the tangled passage other than the one he did not want to find. He had read it a hundred times, read the passages before and after, and had always come to the same unwanted conclusion. His daughter would destroy what Serenity had worked so hard to create.  
At first he had tried to deny the words written clearly, if cryptically phrased, upon the ancient scroll. The ruler of the Moon Kingdom, of all the Silver Milennium had never said where she had aquired the scroll, simply that it had been unearthed in the palace library. The language was old, the phrasing antiquated and he had struggled thru translating it before he had been able to puzzle through the dismal predictions. It was prophesy of that there was little doubt. It spoke of many of the events that had come to pass up to this point, including the birth of the Negaverse, that which seemed the antithesis of everything Queen Serenity and her Silver Milennium had endeavored to create. But the scroll had not stopped there. It went on to describe darkness beyond even that which the Negaverse intended to bring about; a darkness brought about at the hands of his own daughter.

A part of him refused to admit that it was possible. She was his daughter, his blood, and he loved her greatly. Perhaps it was a father's love for his daughter that made him blind to her faults, but it had taken days for him to realize that she was very likely more volatile than he wanted to believe. She was passionate and fierce as she was beautiful. But she had recently become more subdued. Since her brother had been selected by fate as the guardian of Terra she had become more withdrawn and more likely to snap at little things, at him. She had trained for a good portion of her childhood to become the Guardian of the planet, and now that she had been denied that it seemed as though all purpose had been taken from her life. Endymion was a strong son with a kind heart, and already betrothed to the Princess Serenity. His future as the ruler of the Terran Kingdom was secure, as his younger sister had wanted nothing but to be the Guardian. In one cruel twist of fate her life's purpose had been stolen from her. Never before had a male inherited the power of the Guardian. That in itself was an ill omen for the future, and added to the prophesy laid open on the desk, he feared for his daughter's well-being. They'd never prepared her for the possibility that she would not be the one chosen, it had never even occurred to the court to consider that she would not be chosen. Her aunt had been the Guardian before, and her grandmother before that. As long as there had been guardians they had been female. How could they have known that it would be different in this generation? How could they have prepared for that?

The door opened, and he looked over to see his daughter enter the room. Sixteen years old and already a beauty, with long blond hair and eyes the steely blue-grey of storm clouds. She smiled and the room seemed to light up, but it was quickly replaced by a sober look as she took in his unkempt appearance and the atmosphere of worry in the room. Even somber she seemed to simply glow. She was dressed in a simple, fitted dress of chocolate-colored silk. The neckline was heart-shaped, and the shoulders ended in caplets that left her arms bared to the warm air. Across the neckline and around the hem was intricately worked teal embroidery. It was a dress that bordered on grown up, even as she walked the same thin line. When she finally spoke, her voice was even and calm.

"Mother said you wished to speak with me?" She looked him over again, and a slight frown appeared on her lips. "She didn't tell me you hadn't left the library for days, though." He sighed.

"I haven't left this room for days." He sat down behind his desk, and laid his hand on the scroll. "Did she mention why I've locked myself in here?"

"She mentioned something about a crumbling scroll, but nothing else." The princess shrugged, "it didn't seem important enough to ask if she knew more. I gather there _is_ more?" He sighed, and dropped his head to his hands, elbows resting on the table. He didn't feel well and he'd only just thought about having to send his beloved daughter away. He gestured for her to take a seat.

"You will probably prefer to hear this while sitting, my dear." She raised an eyebrow and moved to take the seat across from him.

"You look old, father, and it isn't becoming. Whatever this is cannot possibly be as bad as you are making it seem."

"Maybe not, but it certainly seems like it." He sighed again, and then looked down at the scroll, scowling, before closing his eyes and reciting the passage from memory. "_When the Earth brings forth a Son and Daughter and the angel's touch betrays its heritage; dark fire will burn away that which has shone brightly, eager to consume all that is radiant. The Daughter of Earth become the chosen vessel of fate. Darkness saves with shadow hiding that which is precious and beautiful; Light protects with gleaming radiance that which may come again; War recieves those who are strong into the bosom of death._" He looked up at his daughter as he finished his recitation of the key lines. Her face was miraculously calm. She didn't move for a while, just sat staring curiously at the scroll on the desk. Her lips were moving, and he could see her puzzling out the strands of prophesy, trying to find something that made it say other than she had heard. Something that told her it wasn't really about her. That it couldn't be that obvious. Finally she looked up and her stormy eyes met his.

"It is about me." It wasn't really a question, but he nodded anyway. "That..." her voice trailed off, and she looked away, staring blankly at the curtained windows for a moment before resuming. "That is a very big fate." She looked at him, and her eyes were filled with emotion, though he could not have picked one individual feeling. "It's clear enough that I am the Daughter of Earth, and that the angel's touch is the calling of the Guardians. But becoming the chosen vessel of fate? I'm just me!" She pointed out. "And what does it mean when it talks about darkness, light and war?"

"I think what that is referring to is a choice. The Negaverse is coming, Serenity has seen that in her own dreams. That must be the darkness hiding what is precious and beautiful. Beyond our solar system there is a vast empire, you've seen the ambassadors in court, and Serenity thinks that Kal'dareiah must be the 'light' in reference here, although I'm not certain why. War..." This time it was his turn to trail off. "We're not sure what it is. Something bad. Something worse than being taken over by the Negaverse." As he said it, the color drained from her face.

"There's something worse?" Her usually confident voice was a whisper. He nodded at her, his heart breaking for his only daughter.

"It seems there must be."

"And...I can stop this from hurting everyone?" Her eyes lost a little of the confusion, and he could see her iron will rapidly taking control of the situation.

"It would seem that you are the only one who can."

"What must I do?" Her voice only shook a little, but her eyes and her posture was steel. She would not back down. His heart went out to her and he loved her more at that moment then he ever had. She would have made a brilliant ruler.

"You must leave our kingdoms." She stared at him, and her resolve seemed almost to crumble before she clenched her will again. "Serenity is the only one who knows where you will be going. It did not seem...wise...for anyone else to know. She has sworn your safety, and the safety of everything we have built depends on this." The princess closed her eyes.

"I am being asked to leave behind everything I know, everyone I love." She looked up at him, and suddenly the strength was gone and she seemed extremely vulnerable. "If I wanted- If I chose to stay would I be permitted?" His eyes softened and he rose to move around the table, kneeling before her and putting his arms about her slender frame.

"I would stand behind you until death claimed us all if you chose to stay." Her hands came up and wrapped about his chest and she clung to him as she wept. After some moments she stopped, and she straigtened, wiping her eyes. She smiled and it was a sorrowful thing.

"I will go. I love you all too much to stay here and be selfish." She sighed. "When must I leave?"

"Serenity is waiting for you. Say your goodbyes, and then go see her." The blond girl nodded.

"I love you, father. I will be well." And she rose, and stepped out the door with renewed purpose. The moment the door closed behind her the king sagged where he sat on the floor. Tears began slipping down his face as he wept for the daughter he loved with all his heart.

"I love you too..."


End file.
